End of the Line
by simsbabii
Summary: Zim has finally taken over Earth. Dib and Oli were the only resistance, along with their sisters. Now that Zim has taken them the sisters too, these friends are off to get them back! Dib/OC Rated T for swearing and ACTION!


***sings the Doom Song* I really love this show, cried when it was cancelled, watched it online and tried to find the Bloody Gir's. Now all that is left is write a fan fiction. Thus, End of the Line was born**

**Oh, and it is Oli's possibly late b-day present, depending on if it is uploaded by Wednesday or not : | **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim Invader Zim *le sigh***

**Claimer: Well, I can't actually claim Oli, can I? She might yell at me. But I do own Oli's sister, Cas, because Cas is mine.**

**P.S- I try to imagine that the characters are of normal height, not ten inches tall and able to drown in a frickin' kitchen sink *points pointedly at episode one in which Dib FRICKIN FALLS IN HIS SINK!***

**PPS- AGESSS. Dib is around 23 (and sexii) Gaz is 19-20ish, Zim is however the heck old Zim wants to be, and Oli is 22. Oh, and Cas. Cas is 15.**

**. . . **

Dib slammed his fist down on the desk. _Right out from under me. _"He took her right out from under me!"

"Dib, calm down. It wasn't your fault." Oli placed her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Oli! He took your sister too!" Dib shook her hand off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Zim has had an obsession with the both of them for a long time. I know, I was his neighbor."

"Before he took over the world, kidnapped our sisters and took off to his home planet!" Dib shouted.

"Well then you know what we have to do then, don't you Dib?" Oli smiled maliciously, "We have to take them back."

"How? They're in deep space." Dib pointed out, checking his hair.

Oli rolled her eyes and motioned for the man to follow her. Dib followed the girl down hall, past a whole bunch of rooms he had never been in. The house was quiet- well, it was quiet before but now there weren't even outside noises. When Zim took over the world, the majority of the population died. If it hadn't been for Dib, Oli may not have survived. Oli pushed open a door labeled 'garage'. In the garage were two motorcycles. Oli walked over to one- pink –and stroked it lovingly.

"You have no idea how long I worked on these, Dib."

"No. They look like normal motorcycles." Dib ran his hand along the second bike, his eyes scanning the controls.

"They _look_ like normal motorcycles, but they aren't." Oli tossed Dib a helmet, "put that on and hit the orange button."

"Okay." Dib did as Oli instructed.

The bike started and lifted into the air. Oli climbed onto hers, and so did Dib. Revving the engine, Oli shot out of the garage.

"Oli, wait!" Dib yelled as he stumbled around the controls.

Once outside of the garage, the two both saw what had become of their world. Off in the distance, the city was burning. Irken hovercrafts flew around, capturing the few humans left. One of the purple ships turned and flew in their direction. Oli slid down in her seat, tapping the yellow-green button. She shimmered for a moment, then disappeared.

"The yellow-green button!" Oli hissed from her invisible realm of invisible-ness.

"Which one is yellow green? Is it this one?" Dib hit a button and the motorcycle went spinning through the air, getting dangerously close to invisible-Oli.

Oli grunted and pulled her bike out of the line of destruction.

"Halt, human! We are to capture you in the name of the Tallest, Zim!"

Oli rubbed between her eyes. "Dib get out of there!"

"Zim? How is he the tallest? He's five feet high." Dib frowned.

"Does it matter? Hit the yellow-green button before you get your ass kicked Irken-style!" Oli growled.

Dib hit a button that appeared to be of both the yellow and the green hue. It worked, and he disappeared. "Wait, how can I see you?"

"The helmet stupid. God, how can somebody with such a big head be so dumb?" Oli asked, rolling her eyes.

"My head isn't big!"

"Sure, whatever Dib. Now come on." Oli flew under the Irken ship and turned up towards the sky.

Dib followed after her. "We can breathe with these things, right?"

"Yes, we can breathe with them on. They capture oxygen in our atmosphere and it's stored between the outer shell and the inner squishy…stuff. It releases the oxygen and absorbs the carbon dioxide regularly." Oli explained as they entered the next layer of the atmosphere.

"What about food?"

"Once we hit outer space, the rockets will kick in and we'll be to Mars in an hour. Last time I had a civil conversation with Zim, he mentioned a place to eat on Mars. Said it was hard to miss." Oli hit the blue button and she became visible again.

Dib copied the action, having a feeling that following Oli's lead would be the best thing to do. "I told them I was right."

"_We _were right, Dib. I figured it out, too. It just took me longer." Oli gasped, "Hang on tight! We're leaving the atmosphere!"

The pair braced themselves as the rockets kicked in, the bikes lurched forward and their heads snapped back. The stars whizzed by, nothing but indistinct white streaks against the blackness of space. Oli's breath quickened, and she feared and asthma attack was coming on.

"Deep breaths." The girl whispered to herself.

Dib looked around, awestruck by the sheer awesomeness of outer space. Zim's ship was out here somewhere. And so were their sisters.

**. . . **

**I know, lame ending is lame right? Well, look for chapter two coming soon to a near you ; )**


End file.
